


Making Faces

by seamonster



Series: Some Assembly Required [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, SO MUCH FLUFF, but still fluffy, cute af i can't even, someone take this ship away from me, the slightest of angst in the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Unless he's talking to them, it seems like a lot of people around base have a hard time reading Zenyatta.But to you? He's an open book.





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> oh look more already. it's almost as if i can't control myself. 
> 
> /laughs nervously

You're pretty sure that Zenyatta's little hums of confusion were just about your favorite sounds in the world. Rivaled only by his laughter. You could hear them clearly over the sound of the shower that drenched you and washed the shampoo away. You couldn't help but smile from your side of the glass door. 

 

“Something wrong?”

 

“Hm? Oh, no, nothing is wrong.”

 

He went quiet for a few moments, though you could hear a light crinkling and could only assume he was holding something. He had a habit of going through your toiletries when you showered; you… weren’t entirely sure why. Finished rinsing, you cracked the sliding door open and took a peek.

 

Zenyatta stood at the sink counter with a thin, orange packet you recognized as one of your moisturizing face masks. He was looking at it thoughtfully, not yet realizing he was being watched. Which was perfect, because it gave you the opportunity to check him out. Steam fogged the surfaces of his metal frame and he was wearing grey joggers, instead of his usual monk robes. Nothing else, just the sweats.

 

“Where did you get those pants?” You asked, finally drawing his attention as you grabbed your towel and stepped out, still dripping.

 

He glanced down to the pants in question. “They're yours. I found them at the bottom of your drawer.”

 

“Yours now,” you chuckled as you dried off. “They were at the bottom because I never wear them.”

 

“Oh, well thank you, that's kind of you.”

 

When you deemed yourself dry enough, you slipped on some undies and finally looked around his shoulder.

 

“What’s confusing you?”

 

“It's not that it’s confusing me, I am simply… perplexed.”

 

“Why?” You asked even though you were pretty sure you already knew. While he contemplated his answer, you brushed your hair back quickly. “May I?”

 

He graciously handed you the orange packet when you held up a palm. With a smile you ripped it open and slowly slid out the slimy folded mask inside. Zenyatta watched you peel it apart, another hum reaching your ears and making your smile grow.

 

“I recognize the usefulness of such a product and I know you are very fond of this particular brand. I simply do not understand,” Zenyatta watched still as you arranged the mask on your face and laughed at yourself in the mirror. “Why you always buy the tiger-faced ones when you keep claiming the pig-face ones are your favorite?”

 

“The pig ones smell the best, hands down. But the tiger ones are cool.” You turn your grin on him, raising your hands like claws in a mock display of being scary. Zenyatta stared at you blankly for a beat, then raised both his hands to the sides of his faceplate in playful surprise.

 

You laughed so hard that you doubled over, wet mask slipping to the floor before you could save it.

 


	2. ii

You were going over your rifle for just about the hundredth time. The ship was noisier than usual due largely in part to it carrying two teams, instead of just one. You weren't going to the same place. Your own small team would be disembarking in Numbani to meet up with a local prodigy engineer for some Intel and reconnaissance work. You'd likely not even fire your weapons while you were there. Zenyatta's team was on their way to Nepal. Winston had been tracking Talon movement in that region and was hoping to get the drop on them. You could hear him going over the satellite maps of the mountains with a few of the others, everyone else was either chatting or resting.

 

You sat in a corner by yourself, running diagnostics on your scope. It was functioning perfectly, but you did it anyway.

 

It was hardly surprising when your boyfriend sat to join you.

 

“You're nervous,” he said quietly, keeping it between the two of you. “You didn't have to take this assignment.”

 

“Winston wanted me for it; it's my job to go where he points.” He was right though, you were apprehensive about going into the field again so soon after the incident in Australia. “I'll be fine.”

 

“I could have put in a recommendation to take you off of active duty for a few more weeks. You only needed to ask.”

 

You were shaking your head before he'd even finished.

 

“A few more weeks of boredom, pity stares, and pats on the shoulder? No thanks.”

 

You disconnected the datapad from your scope, deciding to leave well enough alone. A hand caught yours as you were putting things back into your bag, pulling a soft sigh out of you. You let him lace his slender fingers with yours, pressing the thick rubber of his palm to your palm. When you looked up at him, his head was tilted slightly in concern.

 

“No one pities you, my love. We all empathize with your pain. You needn't push yourself if you're not ready. No one would think less of you.”

 

You noticed that the hand not caught in yours was clenched into the fabric of his pants and guilt soured your snappy nerves a bit, making you visibly deflate. He was just worried about you. Mindless of your coworkers, you scooted closer to him on the bench and softly kissed his faceplate. He was happy to receive it, tilting in to add to the gentle pressure and sending a tingle from your lips down into your chest. It didn't matter that he lacked lips or an actual mouth, you loved kissing him.

 

“You're right,” you said once you'd pulled back. “I know you're right, but I am ready to do this. If I let every casualty knock me out of commission for weeks on end, I'd never be able to do my job. And,” you gave a small smile and shrug, trying to lighten the mood, “I don't have any other marketable skills.”

  
  


A chuckle bubbled out of him before he could stop it and you kissed him again, staying close to lower your voice even more, “but thank you for worrying about me, babe.”

 

His shoulders raised the slightest bit and you smiled. Certain pet names still flustered him and you _loved_ flustering him. He loved it to, really, because he loved you.

 

“I will always be here for you, my dear.”

 

“I know.”

 

_“Now entering Nigerian airspace.”_

 

That was your cue. You quickly finished packing up, Zenyatta following as you joined Lúcio and Winston at the bay door. You noticed Hana giving you and Zen a somewhat strange look, but she averted her eyes quickly, so you didn’t think much of it.

 

“Ping me when you’ve made contact with Miss Oladele, and remember to keep a low profile.” Winston handed you both ear pieces, syncing them up with his datapad. “Keep me updated.”

 

“You got it, boss-man.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

As the ship descended, you turned to Zenyatta for a hug.

 

“You be careful out there, okay? I need you in one piece.”

 

He laughed softly.

 

“My pieces are easier to replace than yours. I wish you a safe journey as well.”

 

“I’ll be fine,” you promised as you let each other go. “I’ve got Lúci on my six, I’m covered.”

 

“You got that right.”

 

You both waved and wished the large team good luck as you disembarked a ways outside of the city. Zenyatta was confident in your capabilities and knew perfectly well what you were capable of when you set your mind to it. If you said you were ready, he trusted you.

  
  


He was right to do so, too. After a debatably successful week in the mountains, the ship once again stopped off outside of the lustrous city of Numbani to pick you and Lúcio up on the way back to Gibraltar. His team was exhausted, most everyone passed out in their seats, slumped over each other. He’d already attended to them as best he could, only sleep and a trip to a proper medbay could cure the rest.

 

Winston had been talking to you and Lúcio over comms for several hours. Whatever you were discussing had him looking excited, despite his exhaustion. When the Orca landed, Winston disembarked. Zenyatta waited patiently, moving closer to the bay door. You took him by surprise when you sprinted through it. You spotted him immediately, of course, quickly checking him for injury before grabbing him in a hug.

 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” you breathed. “Winston said it got pretty hairy out there.”

 

“I was fortunate enough to avoid injury. I see you’re doing well.”

 

“Better.” Your grin took him by surprise. He was about to question you when Lúcio and Winston entered the ship, with someone new in tow. You grabbed Zenyatta’s hand to hold and happily swept your free arm out, gesturing towards the omnic boarding with your teammates. “Zen, this is Orisa, our newest recruit.”


	3. iii

Downtime was always a treasured thing at the Watchpoint. Pretty much everyone who’d answered the recall either already knew each other or got along great. It was rarely tense or dull when everyone was home. 

 

Because of this, you enjoyed spending time in the rec hall when it was rowdy. You weren’t really a rowdy person yourself, but you loved seeing everyone mess around together or just chill out. The mercenary life you’d led before this had been solitary and isolated. You’d never realized how starved you were for social interaction. 

 

You were sitting at a table with Hana and Mei, listening to Hana talk about some changes she was thinking about making to her MEKA’s propulsion systems, when your boyfriend wandered into the room with Genji at his side. You watched them enter and cross down the hall, heading towards Jesse and Reinhardt. Zenyatta was wearing the sweats you told him he could keep, along with what looked suspiciously like one of your shirts. You weren’t sure what sparked his sudden interest in dressing in your clothes, but you were loving it. He looked so cute. You didn’t even realize you were smiling at him like a lovesick fool until Hana pointed it out.

 

“Alright, I can’t do it anymore!” She exclaimed. “I tried, but I can’t. I have to ask.”

 

You turned your attention back to the young woman; brows perked, lips still curled up. 

 

“Hm?”

 

“How can you ever tell what he’s thinking???” Hana gestured to Zenyatta, where he stood with a small group of friends, conversing. “He’s always just so calm! And pleasant! I can’t read him, but I’ve watched you guys have near silent conversations and understand each other perfectly. Is it telepathy? Explain.”

 

You laughed lightly, leaning on the table more.

 

“He's very expressive with his body language.”

 

“Well duh,” Hana gulped down some of her smoothie. “Most omnics are. But how can you get anything other than,” she waved her hands around for emphasis, “ _ serenity _ .”

 

It was funny to you how much some people seemed to struggle with that. You gave a shrug.

 

“I've probably just spent enough time around him to pick up on nuances. We are dating, after all.”

 

You personally didn't think Zenyatta was that hard to read. It was true that he was normally calm and serene, but he was also happy, and worried, and teasing, and a dozen other small emotions that blended into his expressions.

 

Glancing back at them, you actually caught Zenyatta's eye. He turned slightly towards you, raising one of his hands in a shy wave. His other fingers gently tugged on the hem of your shirt he'd borrowed. You wanted to melt; how was he so cute? You waved back, hearing Hana fake a gag behind you.

 

“I'll catch up with you guys later, alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, go make kissing faces.”

 

Zenyatta excused himself from the conversation he was part of and met you halfway through the room.

 

“Why do you look so cute in my clothes?”

 

He laughed and reached for your hand to hold.

 

“Thank you for the compliment, my dear. But I don’t look quite as cute as you do in them.”

 

“Agree to disagree?”

 

That got him chuckling again. “Fair enough. It's a lovely day outside today, would you like to take a walk with me?”

 

You glanced out the window, taking in the warm sunshine and clear skies off the ocean view. Gently, you squeezed his fingers.

 

“I’d love to.”

 

As you left the room, Zenyatta leaned closer and said, “we should stop by the wild olive tree on our way back to make out.”

 

You laughed freely, tugging him a little faster with a grin.

 

“I hope you grabbed some tissues, you’re gonna have to clean your faceplate when I’m done with you.”

**Author's Note:**

> righty-ho-ho
> 
> twitter @seamobeemo  
> seamonsterink.tumblr.com


End file.
